


Capricious

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, secretenstars2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: It was finally that time of the year again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble Stars! belong to Happy Element, this oneshot edicated for #SecretEnstars2016. Happy holiday everyone!

It was that time of the year again.

Red and green filled the street, down from the corner to the cranny; spruce trees decorated with accessories of various sizes, even real lights and candies, stood tall. Sprinkle of white placed here and there, imitating snow that have yet graced this town with its soothing presence.

The spirit of christmas was too contagious, even Yumenosaki could not be saved from it.

A big, almost too big, pine tree stood in the center of school yard—not too far from the fountain. The tree was held by gaudy, bright red poles to prevented it from falling. Several Yumenosaki students sat on the folded stairs that stood around it, boxes of christmas ornates scattered around them, hands busied themselves to put lights and other accessories on the tree.

Right in front of the tree was a half-complete stage. A giant, if not bigger, stage that formed an upside T with addition of more room and higher platform in the back. Three LCD screens installed in the back, its unusually big sizes covered the lower part of the christmas tree that held by poles. Since the framework just only finished, not much ornates put on the stage.

Students ran here and there, boxes and papers in hands. Busy was an understatement, the idol academy was bustled with works and whatsnot. It was the first time a christmas live was held in their school’s ground, after all. Might as well go all-out.

But still, it was nearing christmas.

“Hey, did you already decided about gift?”

Not much, but surely, there were people who forget about that?

 

* * *

Kagehira Mika blinked, head titled to the side, confused gaze slowly peeked between small stacks of half-opened boxes he was carrying, “Nnn? What gift?” the heterocromatic-eyed young man innocently asked instead of answered, voice absolutely clueless.

His blonde companion sighed, Narukami Arashi was not impressed.

“Christmas gift, Mika- _chan_ , you told me some weeks ago about you couldn’t decided what to give to your Mentor, right?” Narukami’s eyebrow arched, hands on his hip—his gesture reminded Mika of an angry, clearly not amused, young housewife.

Thoughts ran in Mika’s head. His eyes widened when he finally remembered.

Mika’s face paled, his eyes widened, “Naru- _chan_ , I think I forgot,” his shoulder slackened, more thoughts running in his head; did he have enough time? There was actually enough time, if he sacrifice his sleep for two days left until christmas, but he did not even know what to get for the his own unit’s leader.

“That’s what I think, too. It’s a good thing I reminded you,” Narukami nodded.

Mika placed the boxes down, eyebrows crunched in pure concentration; ideas flashed around his head, jumping like overly passionate bunnies. But even those bunnies did not do much, “Nnn, thank you, Naru- _chan_. But I still can’t think of anythin’ to give to Oshi- _san_ , ya see?”

Narukami hummed, “Why don’t you check some stores? Your Mentor did looks like a kind of person who likes antique things,” he tapped his chin with a finger, eyes trailed to the school’s hallway behind Mika, silently appreciating the already placed christmas decorations.

Mika shook his head, fingers reflexly toyed with the hem of his blazer while he was deep in a thought, forehead crunched in concentration, “Oshi- _san_ didn’t like receivin’ item bought from stores he didn’t know, except fabric and other accessories for sewi—”

Narukami gripped his shoulder, “That’s it, Mika- _chan_! Why don’t you make him clothes?”

Mika blinked, his eyes wide and almost full of disbelief, as if Narukami just proposed an idea for world and universe domination, “But Oshi- _san_ is much more good at sewing from me.”

His blonde companion smiled cheerfully, “Well, it was the thought that counts. Now that it’s settled, why don’t you—ah, it’s Izumi- _chan_! Izumi- _chan_! Here, here, come here!” Narukami waved frantically with two hands, trying to grab the platinum-haired lad’s attention.

As soon as Izumi Sena’s gazeshifted to him, Narukami turned to Mika almost immediately, eyes the colour of darkening line of twilight playfully glimmered, “The boxes goes to Class 2-A, right? Leave it to me, you better start working on your gift now, shoo!”

“Huh? I can do it myself—!?” and before Mika protested, Narukami pushed him away.

It was either Narukami wanted to help Mika, or because the blond-haired young man wanted to watch Makoto Yuuki’s reaction upon seeing Izumi in his class. Either way, Mika could not get his boxes back because Izumi already stood right in front of it—and Mika stepped back reflexly; for him, Izumi was seriously the most intimidating person in Knights.

Mika awkwardly just stood there, but Narukami never gave a second glance.

And so, the black-haired idol finally slipped away, making a mental note to thank Narukami later for the boxes delivery he was supposed to do on Anzu’s request.

What was the content of the boxes, anyway? Mika remembered he saw some cloths through the half-opened lid, along with seemed real leaves akin to mistletoe, completed with ribbons. The boxes were not heavy at all, so his sight must be true. At first, he thought it was costumes for Trickstar’s live, but what kind of clothes needed mistletoe wreaths?

Mika frowned, eyebrows crunched when he remembered he, too, have to make a clothes—Narukami’s recommendation did seems reasonable, and after all, Mika could adjust the gift to follow Itsuki Shu’s tastes. Concentration made heterocromatic eyes slightly dimmed, the world around him seemed no more, “I wonder if I can complete it on time for Oshi- _san_.”

But then, Mika shook his head quickly, determination lightened his face.

If anything, he _have_ to finish the gift, even if he was late a milisecond.

Mika quickened his pace, hallways turned into a blur of lively colours, he did not need much time to reach handicraft club’s room. He stopped to catch his breath, fingers grazed the doorknob before he quietly, as slowly as he can, opened the door.

Eyes the colours of gold and ocean peeked in, Mika was honestly expecting Aoba Tsumugi somewhere in the room, but unexpectedly, the club room was deserted. There was a small handmade spruce tree decorated with lights and golden star in the middle of their work table that Mika did not remembered seeing before today.

The second year Valkyrie pulled the door, wide enough for him to slipped in. His gaze shifted everywhere, tried to find a glimpse of a familiar blonde hair belonged of Mademoiselle—because if the beautiful, antique doll was here, then most likely, Shu was also here. Or if not, then he will come back for her; it was just about time.

And fortunately for the young Kagehira, no Mademoiselle in sight. The only pair of eyes that was watching him are recycled, stuffed animals’ lined on the table in the corner of the room.

Mika did not waste a second and dashed to a certain, ordinary-looking cupboard in the other corner of the room. With enthusiastic smile, he threw open the double door and scanned the content—rolls of colorful cloths and various sewing accessories greeted his sight, and to said Mika was delighted was an understatement.

His hands reached some cloths, but then he stopped.

The color of his soon-to-made clothes; what color that suited Shu the most, he wonder?

Certainly, Shu perfectly suited maroon and black, the color of Valkyrie’s uniform. And so did Yumenosaki’s sky-colored blazer along with its white shirt, “Then I can’t go too far from ‘em,” Mika mumbled, gaze shifted from array of colorful fabrics in front of him.

Or maybe not.

An idea popped in his head and like a luster, hidden treasures, heterocromatic eyes brightened.

Mika quickly gathered what he needed and closed the cupboard with one hand, almost skipped to the work table and started his masterpiece. Months of repairing stuffed animals and observed how Shu and Ryuu- _kun-san_ sew had paid off, because instead of sewing, it was as if his fingers was dancing and the world followed his movement withouth a hitch.

Like those of his Mentor’s or even those of a certain King’s, Mika built his own ochestra. But instead of song, and dance, and everything finely-tuned art were, the black-haired young man drowned in his own creation—it was voiceless, but the universe could heard his passion.

And before he knew it, it was night.

The handicraft club’s door opened suddenly, and Mika almost jumped from his seat, desperately hid his less than half-completed work under the table. Shu’s gaze shifted to him almost immediately, eyebrow arched and eyes squinting suspiciously.

The fabrics and sewing material sprawling on the desk did seemed suspicious—topped with Mika’s endless fidgeting. But this _is_ handicraft club after all, and Mika was a member.

“Kagehira, we will head home now,” Shu ordered without a breath wasted.

Mika nodded almost too eagerly, he tried to masked it with a smile, but Mika was not the most flawless liar around. The second year Valkyrie answered with an, “Okay, Oshi- _san_!” while he secretly stuffed his unfinished work into his bag without seemed too suspicious.

He flinched when a stray marking pin almost pricked his palm.

Guess Mika would not sleep tonight.

 

* * *

 

And did not sleep, what was Mika did.

“You look awful, are you alright?” the ever so concerned Isara Mao asked, staring at Mika with such sympathy and somehow a hint of understanding—because who else understood the hellish life of lacking sleep beside the maroon-haired Student Council’s member?

“Nnn~ Just a little more, but I would like a nap or two,” Mika mumbled almost incoherently.

“You’re making clothes, right? So you’re in charge of Valkyrie’s live costume now?” Mao tilted his head, turned to get a better look at Mika from his seat right behind him. Light green irises eyeing the half-completed masterpiece on Mika’s tired hands with great interests.

“Ah, no, this is for a gift,” Mika gestured his hand to a particular lace he tried to made.

Mao blinked, a smile then formed, “Whoa, I even almost forgot about christmas, let alone made a gift,” the last part was no more than mumbles for himself, gaze slowly casted to the side, “I wonder if there are stores still opened for last minutes shopping,” Mao sighed.

“You should ask Naru- _chan_ , he know everythin’ about the shops downtown,” Mika suggested, hand reached for more thread when he realized the one he currently used already shortened in a considerably amount, but his hand met with empty surface of his table instead.

Mika turned; he ran short of threads.

He stood up so suddenly, Mao almost jumped from his seat.

“Kagehira?”

Mika gathered his sewing kit with one swift movement, “Sorry, I ran out of threads. Be back!”

The black-haired lad left before Mao could ask, not even speed-walking anymore. Every seconds for him were precious, and he still struggled with the laces on the lower part of the shirt he was trying to finish today. Should he asked Tsumugi for help?

Mika pouted, mentally rejected his own suggestion.

If he asked Tsumugi, the kind upperclassman surely will help him, but Mika wanted to finish the gift by himself—he wondered if he could took one of Shu’s creation for references.

Mika almost sighed in relief when the clubroom was deserted again today. Heterocromatic eyes immediately drew to the back; there was Mademoiselle sat in the same table as Mika’s recycled plushies, which meant Shu will came back sooner or later.

“Hello, Mado- _nee_! You’re pretty today, too!”

It’s okay, the second year Valkyrie member grinned, he will just took more threads, then have a look at one of Shu’s creation for references. Carefully, Mika placed his sewing kit and his creation on the work table, he crossed the room to reach a cupboard full of sewing material.

After blindly took some threads, Mika’s gaze shifted to another cupboard. But instead of big, wooden door, smaller double glass door greeted him instead. The clean, translucent material made every eyes that drawn to it could see what was inside.

It was where Shu’s stored his creation; the key still hanged in the keyhole.

Mika slide open the door and took the one that looked appealing for him. Eyes quickly scanned everything about that clothes; from the hem to how Shu placed laces to complement its charm. For a second, Mika was delighted, but then, light drained from his eyes.

Shu was using a high sewing technique for this shirt; and Mika has not mastered it yet.

The black-haired crow then took another one clothes out.

Then another.

Then another one.

But all of it was sewed with the same technique.

Oh no, what should he do now?

Eyes the color of luster treasures and deeper ocean fell on a particular clothes. Out of all Shu’s creation, that one was the most simple-looking. With black colour and bright, red ribbon as the tie. Perhaps, something that made the shirt looked simple was, there were not much accesories, the color was just a plain back, and Mika wondered if this was really Shu’s. The sleeves has laces right under the lower part, just like the one Mika imagined his gift would have—but not in the sleeves, so he took it.

But of course, it was in the Shu’s cupboard, if that was not obvious, then the same high sewing technique this clothes held definitely told the truth.

“I didn’t have any choices, did I,” Mika sighed, head bowed

And when he looked up again, his eyes sparkled more than ever—voiceless passion.

“Nnn, I can’t bring this clothes around, Oshi- _san_ will notice it,” his gaze fell to the work table, and he made his decision; he will made finished his gift right here, right now. Hopefully Shu has not come back after Mika was done. Thoughts running around, and Mika grinned when he found a perfect excuse if Shu suddenly back.

He was still so sleepy, but he have to finish his gift.

It was for his Mentor, after all.

 

* * *

 

Mika jerked awake. Head pounded, his entire neck hurt because of his awkward sleeping position. The sewing kit around him already collected and placed in the far center of the table, as if someone cleaned it up for him because Mika’s head was _too_ close to the marking pins.

He did not remember when he fell asleep.

His gut told him it was already evening.

“Good, you’re awake,” a familiar voice spoke, and the heterocromatic-eyes lad turned.

Before Mika’s just awoke thought could processed, Shu continued, “You left too many marking pins, this is why I told you not to sew anything other than those plushies,” the older idol scowled, head turned in favor to reprimanded his underclassman. Mademoiselle sat on Shu’s lap,  green eyes and radiant smile glistened in the light.

But instead answered like always, Mika only froze. He blinked once, twice, stared at his masterpiece right in front of Shu. Obviously the Valkyrie’s leader did something to Mika’s creation, judging from needle and threads right beside the heap of soft-colored fabric.

Mika reached and streched his gift. The most part of it was the same as Mika remembered, white colored shirt that slowly turned into vague deep purple in the left shoulder part, with decent amount of something resembled a white paint scattered like a stars. There was a short cape sewed in the right shoulder, lilac-colored threads formed a rose vines wrapped around the elbow-length fabric. The laces in the lower part was still half-finished, and Mika wondered what did Shu do to his creation.

Gazes scanned down, and then, Mika finally found it.

“Oshi- _san_ , you elongated the sleeves?” his voice still hoarse and heavy of dreams.

Indeed, one of the sleeves was longer than Mika remembered; the left one. The tip of the sleeve was wider than the top part, almost resembled a bell, a blowing, quiet bell. Laces and buttons sewed around the wrist—an interesting combination of accessories. There were marking pins on the right shoulder, and Mika wondered if that was his job.

Shu’s eyebrows furrowed, obviously did not liking the sound of Mika’s voice, “It was too short. If you want to make a clothes for yourself, you should measure your own tastes,” the flowery-haired young man scowled, arms folded in front of his chest.

“Huh? But this isn’t for myself ...?” Mika tilted his head.

A eyebrow arched, Shu’s violet-eyes squinted. He take a deep breathe before asked, “Then?”

The younger member did not even spare a second, “It’s for you, Oshi- _san_.”

A pause.

Shu’s scowl slowly disappeared, but he did not say anything. Piercing stare slightly softened, he took the clothes from Mika’s hand and gazed at it with such interest. Almost his entire stance slackened, as if Shu was a content, tame but beautiful wild creature. It was hard to read Shu’s expression, judging by how high he hold the clothes. But Mademoiselle still spoke the words of wisdom as always, “Thank you, Mika- _chan_! We have a gift for you too!”

To said Mika was suprised was an understatement. He did not expected he would received a gift too. After all, he never really pay attention to christmas and its tradition. He did knew two people who stood under the mistletoe have to kiss, though.

“Hurry, Shu- _kun_. Give your gift to Mika- _chan_.”

Shu lowered his new clothes and reached for his bag, a medium-sized box wrapped with green-themed gift paper then tossed to Mika’s lap, “Shu- _kun_ made it for you! So treasure it, okay?” Mademoiselle’s feminime voice spoke, and Mika could not help but grinned.

“Of course! Can I open it?” he almost bounced in his seat, but then Mika remembered Shu did not like it when Mika was unusually hyper because of overloaded hapiness.

But unexpectedly, Shu let it slide, “Hmph, impatient as usual. Fine, open it.”

Mika’s eyes brightened, and as slowly as he could, he peeled open the wrapper. He did not wasted any second, and before he knew it, heterocromatic eyes stared into a pair of red beads resembled eyes—a crow’s eyes.

Shu’s gift for him was a stuffed animal; a crow. With folded wings and wickedly smiling beak—like those of a villain, the crow was wearing Mika’s Valkyrie uniform with adjusment of skull accesories pinned on the front, and Mika wondered if those costume could be peeled off, because he would like to sew few clothes for this crow.

“Do you like it?” Mademoiselle asked.

Mika grinned almost in impulse, eyes the color of glittering stars and afternoon sky spoke of his undeniable hapiness. Even without words, everything about Kagehira Mika could described his answer, “Yes! I like it very much, thank you, Oshi- _san_ , Mado- _nee_!”

Violet eyes widened; Shu blinked.

Then, a slight smile formed. No more than a pull of the corners of his mouth.

“You’re welcome, Mika- _chan_!” it was Mademoiselle who was answered.

But, it was enough.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Good day!
> 
> It's my first time writing Mika (and joining a secret santa), and I seriously didn't understand how his accent work, so most of his dialogue were based on instinct and wiki, I'm very sorry, orz.
> 
> As always, big thanks to Freyyyy for proofreading it, and for icechu215, I hope you enjoyed this~!
> 
> Last, sorry for any grammar mistakes, thank you for reading~!  
> -Azureinne K.


End file.
